From Start to Finish
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: After all that has happened over the last few years, Tenzin still seems to care for Lin. I think there is something much deeper in their relationship then just "Love". They had to be friends before all that romance. This is the story of them both reflecting on their relationship of friendship and love. R&R please! Warning on chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

_The early morning sun, gleamed above Air Temple Island. Two figures were running away from the island and towards the bay. _

_"Lin.." The boy spoke, breathless, trying to keep up, "Please, slow down.."_

_"Ya gotta keep up," she yelled, running faster. "Come on!"_

_Quickly, the boy began to run faster, trying to catch up with his friend, who was running rather fast. He used the wind to push him towards the girl, so that he was next to her._

_"That's what I'm talking about, Tenzin," the girl laughed._

_As they got next to the bay, they came to a stop, both tired from running and out of breath._

_"Why do you like to push my limits, Lin," Tenzin asked, falling to the ground._

_"I'm a Beifong," she announced, gazing at Republic City, "That's what I do!"_

_He got up and joined her gaze at Republic City, "It's a beauty, isn't it?"_

_"Someday," Lin looked at him with a wide smile, "It'll be ours!"_

_"You think?"_

_"I know!"_

_They continued to look at the sight at the small, but growing, city until the sun began to set._

_"We should head back," he stated, beginning to walk back to the island._

_"Tenzin," she said, still looking at the city, "Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I do, Lin," Tenzin answered, looking at the young girl. "You're my best friend."_

_"Will we always be best friends," she asked, turning towards him._

_"Always," he reassured with a smile. "Great weather today in Republic City-"_

"-Clear skies this morning. It's a good day to get outside and enjoy yourself," the radio host announced.

Lin opened her eyes and turned to her radio.

"And today is Avatar day," the radio announced. "It was recently announced that Councilman Tenzin's family will arrive this afternoon to celebrate this joyous-" Lin turned the radio off and got up from her bed. She stretched before getting ready for the day of protecting her city.

_They watched the sun set in front of them. The sky was a beautiful color this time of day._

_"Do you?" He asked nervously._

_"Do I what?"_

_"Do you love me also," Tenzin repeated, looking at his friend._

_"Why wouldn't I," she said with a smile. "You're my friend too...and we're practically family!"_

_"I suppose you're right," the young boy replied. "We've known each other all our life and we tell each other everything, don't we, Lin?"_

_"..Well not everything," Lin answered, turning away from the boy._

_"What is it?"_

_"If I tell you," Lin looked at her friend, "You gotta keep it a secret, okay."_

_"I promise," Tenzin reassured, crossing his heart._

_"Okay," she looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, "You're brother and I, when we're older, are going to get married."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I shouldn't of told you," Lin explained, angrily kicking the ground. "Now you're gonna blab to all your family!"_

_"No I won't," he promised. "I just.. does Bumi know about this?"_

_"Not yet, no," she replied._

_"But Bumi is...well Bumi," Tenzin spoke, trying to understand what she just told him._

_"You won't understand until you're in love," she told him._

_"Tenzin! Lin! It's time to eat," they heard Tenzin's mother call out._

_"We should probably go," Lin said, heading back to the island. "But," she stopped Tenzin, holding out a fist, "If you tell anyone what I told you, you'll be meat!"_

_"Okay, okay," he said in defeat. He watched as she began to walk towards his home. "What if he doesn't want to marry you back?"_

_"He won't," Lin announced, turning around._

_"..Well if by some chance he doesn't... then maybe I could marry you?"_

_"..Yeah I guess that's okay," she agreed. "But it won't happen."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do," Lin stated. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."_

_"You have to promise me, Lin," Tenzin announced. "Promise me that you'll marry me if you and Bumi don't work out."_

_"Okay, I promise," she replied._

_"You have to swear," he said, still not believing her._

_"Okay, I do! I promise you, I'll marry you," she screamed loud enough for him to hear. _

_"Linny! Tenzin!" Come on," they heard Lin's mother scream._

_"Let's go," Lin commanded, dragging the young boy towards the island._

"Daddy, wake up," Ikki said as her brother jumped on top of Tenzin.

"What is it," Tenzin asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Breakfast is ready and mom wanted us to wake you up," Jinnora announced, standing beside him by the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right there," he replied. "Now go keep your mother company while I get dressed."

They all agreed and flew out of their parents room to go accompany their mother.

He rubbed his face as he got out of his bed, trying to wake himself up. He had a long day ahead of him, protecting his city and all. Looking out his window and viewing the city, Tenzin sighed, "Always, Lin. Always."

* * *

**This could easily be a full story...but, of course, it's up to you guys and whether you like it or not. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin walked the halls of the island, heading to where his family was, waiting for him.

_"How long do you think we can hide until your mother will find us," he asked, making an air scooter to lift both of them off the ground._

_"How long can you keep us off the ground," she replied, holding on to him tightly._

_"Not very long," Tenzin mumbled as they fell to the ground._

_"There you two lovebirds are," Toph announced, walking towards the young children._

_"Mom!" Lin screamed. _

_"What have I told you, Linny," her mother said, sitting on the ground next to the children. "You will always lose a game of Hide and Seek when you're playing against me!"_

_"What can I say, I like a challenge," Lin smiled._

_"That's what I like to hear," Toph cheered as she got up off the ground. "Now get ready, we're leaving soon."_

_"Can't we stay a little bit longer," she begged._

_"I'm afraid not," her mother announced. "Tomorrow is Monday..work day!"_

_"No," Lin groaned, falling to the ground once more._

_"Get ready," her mother commanded, walking away._

_"I wish you didn't have to go," Tenzin said as he helped her up. "It's always fun when you're here."_

_"Why don't ask her to marry her already," Bumi joked, looking at the two children._

_"Shut up, Bumi," Lin commanded, holding her fist out._

_"Tenzin and Lin sitting in a tree," he sung as he blocked a small boulder. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"Don't listen to him," Tenzin said, stopping Lin from throwing any more rocks._

_"You let him get away," she replied, angrily._

_"We should go clean ourselves up before you leave," Tenzin announced, wiping the dirt off his clothes._

_"Listen, stop being nice to me," Lin told him as they walked inside Tenzin's home. "People are gonna get the wrong idea about us! I don't want people to think I'm the Air bender's girl."_

_"But you're not 'my girl', Lin," Tenzin stated. "I don't even know what that means."_

_"Being 'someone's girl' means that you're gonna marry that person," she explained, walking into the kitchen area where Katara was cooking something up._

_"Not necessarily, Lin," Katara chuckled._

_"Okay, kiddo, it's time to go," Toph stated._

_"Okay," Lin groaned._

"Tenzin, are you listening to a word I'm saying," Pema asked, interrupting Tenzin's thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, Pema. My mind has been elsewhere this morning," Tenzin announced, turning his attention towards his wife.

"I was just saying that your mother and sister will be coming later this morning and Bumi will be here in the afternoon," she said.

"Very well," he replied, standing up. "If I'm not back by the time they arrive, send my regards."

"You're going into work today?"

"Just for an hour or so," Tenzin told her. "I shouldn't be long."

"Okay, see you then," Pema said, kissing him on the cheek.

_"Bye, Tenzin," Lin said as she and her mother began to exit._

_"Toph, wait," Aang came running in. "I need your help on the Agni Kai case."_

_"Looks like your long just changed," Toph announced to her daughter before leaving the room with Aang._

_"You guys can play for a few more minutes," Katara explained. "We'll come and get you when they're done._

_Tenzin and Lin ran outside faster than Katara could finish her sentence._

_"Why does your brother have to be such a jerk," Lin angrily stated as she moved the dirt below the ground._

_"He just doesn't know any better," Tenzin replied, trying to calm her down. "Besides, you should know better. Didn't you say that you two were going to get married?"_

_"That was last week," she replied. "Now, I'm not so sure. I think I'll go for someone my age."_

_"You know you're only ten," he reminded. "You don't have to choose who you'll marry right now."_

_"But it's good to plan ahead," Lin announced with a smile._

_The afternoon air was silent as the two children sat on the ground, waiting for their parents to be done with their work._

_"What's kissing like," Lin asked mindlessly._

_"I don't know," Tenzin answered. "I see my mom and dad doing it, Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki...but I don't know what its like."_

_"Maybe that's why Bumi doesn't like me like that, because I'm inexperienced."_

_"I guess," Tenzin agreed. "But Bumi has never had a girlfriend..not that I know of."_

_"Why is it even so special that we have to kiss people anyway?" She asked. "I kiss my mom all the time, its not weird at all. But once you start kissing the other sex, its like a big deal!"_

_"It doesn't even seem that special anyways," he added. "To many germs!"_

_It grew silent for a while, until Lin decided to speak up, "..Maybe we could try it...just to see what the big deal is."_

_"Us?"_

_"It's a stupid idea," Lin announced. "But since we're each others back up plans for marriage...then its okay."_

_"I've never kissed a girl before," he said nervously. "I mean besides my mom and maybe my sister."_

_"Just close your eyes and lean in," she said, facing him._

_"..Okay," Tenzin agreed, uneasily preparing to kiss her._

_"On the count of three," she commanded as they leaned in forward._

_"...One..."_

_Tenzin wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as they both leaned in closer, face to face._

_"...Two..."_

_They both closed their eyes and leaned in further._

_"...Three..."_

_They puckered up and locked lips, staying like that for at least three seconds. Finally, they broke apart._

_"Well, how was it," she asked, wiping her lips._

_"It was weird and gushy," Tenzin answered. "And-"_

_"Linny, let's go," Toph interrupted._

"Chief Beifong," an officer said, waving a hand in her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lin answered, removing his hand away from her face. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted us to send some officers downtown," he replied. "Apparently some gang smashed up some stores over there."

"Yes, send some officers down," she commanded.

"Also Councilmen Tenzin called," the officer added.

"What did he want?"

"He asked to come talk to you," he answered. "He'll be here soon."

"Very well," she said, leading the officer out of her office. "Come back here with a full report on the attack downtown."

"Yes, Chief," he agreed, walking out.

And after Lin was sure her officer was no where in sight, she slightly smiled.

* * *

**Something I forgot to tell you on my first chapter, is that I don't want you all to think this is all about romance. I believe Tenzin and Lin's relationship was much more than romance but friendship. ****Anyways Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin calmly walked into the Police Station, went to the front desk, and got lead to the Chief's office.

_"Wait here, you two," Tenzin's mother commanded before walking off._

_Lin looked around the big, metal building as her bald friend hid behind her._

_"Do you think any criminals are loose," he asked her._

_"Of course not, Tenzin," Lin reassured. "This is the safest place in Republic City!"_

_"I just hope my mom gets your mom fast, so we can go have lunch and leave this place," Tenzin said nervously. "Isn't this where they keep the bad guys?"_

_"Yeah, but they're locked up tightly," the young earthbender explained. "As long as my mom's running this place, there's nothing to worry about."_

"Tenzin. Tenzin, are you okay?"

"What?" He shook his head to focus on why he was here. "I'm sorry, Lin, seeing this place made me remember the first time I..." Lin stared at him as he gave her a soft smile, "...Never mind."

"You wanted to talk to me," she asked, trying to be professional.

"Yes," he answered.

The chief waited for him to talk, but he didn't, he just kept staring at her. "Tenzin?"

"I was..I was heading into work," he began again, breaking his gaze at her. "And I thought it would be proper to invite you to my home," Tenzin explained. "Because of Avatar day and my family is coming," he added quickly.

"I'm not so sure, Tenzin. I have a lot of work to do and-"

"Lin, Please. I know my mother will be thrilled to see you and it'll give us time to catch up on...things," he interrupted with a smile. "Please, Lin, just consider it."

"Fine," Lin frowned, turning away from the Airbender. She never knew why, but that man could convince her to do anything she wasn't comfortable doing.

"Thank you, Lin," he replied sincerely before exiting her office.

_"Come on, Lin, you have to wear it," Tenzin announced as he stood outside the door of his friend's room, holding a green and yellow dress._

_"I refuse to wear anything that makes me look like a girl," she yelled._

_"You'll only have to wear it for a few hours," he reassured, knocking on the door. "Plus, the dress isn't all that bad," he added as he lifted up the dress. "Its kind of pretty...in the right lighting."_

_"I'll look hideous and everyone will laugh at me," Lin replied._

_"No they won't," he told her. "Your grandparents will think you look adorable. Your mother doesn't need to see you to know you'll look beautiful in anything you wear. The only person you need to worry about is Bumi, but you can just beat him up if he makes any comments about it. Please, Lin, put on the dress!" It grew quiet for a moment, "..Lin?"_

_"Give me that dress, twinkletoes," the young earthbender opened the door, grabbed the dress, then slammed the door shut again._

* * *

**I know, I know, very short. I'll try(no promises) to post the next chapter today. I hoped you liked it and Review!**

**Also, if you think Tenzin seemed a little too in love with Lin, that's because I always thought that Tenzin cared for Lin at a much deeper level. I think they both would risk their own lives to save each other. - this is just my opinion on the matter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A boat appeared near Air Temple Island and the little airbending children couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Yay, they're here," Ikki cheered as she and her siblings went to greet their family, with their mother following close behind.

The children jumped up and down as the boat came to a halt and its doors opened.

"Wahoo," Bumi yelped as he jumped onto the dock.

"Uncle Bumi," Ikki and Meelo cheered, pouncing him for a hug.

"How was the trip," Jinorra asked as she gave her uncle a hug, after her siblings nearly attacked him.

"It was fine," her grandmother announced as she and her daughter walked off the boat to join Bumi.

"I wish you'd let us come and pick you up on Oogie," Pema said, giving her mother in law a hug. "It takes too long to travel on boat."

"It's fine, Pema," Kya responded. "We got here on time, that's all that matter!"

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys coming," Korra spoke, walking towards the family.

"Dad!" Bumi went to hug Korra. "Happy Avatar day!"

"Hey, Bumi," Korra replied as Bumi squeezed her in a hug, giving him a soft pat on the back.

"Where's Tenzin," Katara asked, looking around.

"He went to the office for a while," Pema answered, faking a smile.

"Is everything okay," Korra asked, preparing to protect Republic City.

"Oh, nothing like that," Pema chuckled. "He just wanted to check in to see if everything is okay. He should be back soon."

Pema led them inside her home, where Tenzin had just walked in, "Hello, all," he greeted with a smile. "I apologize for my absence."

"Whatever, give your big brother a hug," Bumi smiled, hugging his little brother.

"The reason I was absent for your arrival was because I went to invite Lin over to celebrate with us," Tenzin announced, removing his brother from his grip on him.

"Won't that be a treat," Pema cringed a smile.

"Yes, I haven't seen Lin in a long time," Kya replied. "It'll be fun to catch up on things."

"Do you remember that one year on Avatar day," Katara asked her family.

"What year on Avatar day," a curious Meelo asked.

"The one where Lin and Tenzin.." Kya began.

"Yep," Katara smiled.

"What? What happened," Meelo asked his grandmother.

"Mother, please," Tenzin sighed.

"I want to here what happened too," Ikki announced.

"Well when your father was a boy, we had a little party here to celebrate Avatar day," Katara began.

_"You're gonna what?" Tenzin screamed._

_Lin quickly covered his mouth, "Be quiet, Baldy! I don't want the whole world to know!"_

_"I'm sorry," he said, this time quieter. "I just thought that you didn't like him anymore."_

_"I don't -I didn't- What do you care?" Lin frowned._

_"When are you going to tell him," Tenzin asked._

_"I decided that I'm going to tell him tonight," she answered, "At the party." _

_"Oh.." Tenzin frowned._

"Was daddy sad because the girl he loved didn't love him back? Was Uncle Bumi married to the Chief of Police? Is she my aunt?" Ikki interrupted.

"Now, now, Ikki," Pema stopped her daughter and Katara continued her story.

_The two young children walked into the kitchen, where Tenzin's mother was busy cooking up a big Avatar feast._

_"Mom, how many people are going to be at the party," Tenzin asked._

_"There will be some of the Council members, a few of our friends, Kya's new boyfriend-"_

_"Ah yes," Bumi walked in. "What's his name again, Lee...or was that last weeks boyfriend?"_

_"Now, Bumi," Katara scolded. "You have to promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight, okay?"_

_"Fine," Bumi groaned. "Oh, and a few of my friends are coming over."_

_"Does one of your friends have the name Huan?" Kya asked, joining the conversation._

_"Maybe," Bumi replied, trying to hide his face, to cover up the blush on his face. _

_"Stop teasing your brother," Katara commanded. "And you all need to get ready for the party."_

_The children ran off to get ready for the party. Tenzin and Bumi went into their rooms to get dressed and Kya took Lin to her room to get ready._

_"So, when are you planning to tell Bumi," Kya asked as she braided Lin's long, black hair._

_"Tell Bumi what?" She asked suspiciously._

_"That you like him," Kya answered._

_"What? No, no, I don't like Bumi," Lin denied it. "You must have drunk some cactus juice cause your mind is crazy," she laughed nervously. "..who told you?"_

_"I just know," Kya smiled._

_"Does anyone else know?" Lin asked, her face turning red in embarrassment._

_"Not that I know of," she announced. "Everyone else thinks you're crazy about Tenzin."_

_"I knew having him as a best friend was a bad idea," she mumbled._

_"Well, I happen to know that Tenzin cares for you very much," Kya told her as she finished doing Lin's hair._

_"He does," Lin asked._

_"Why wouldn't he, you're a total hottie," Kya explained._

_"I'm a whatie?"_

_"A hottie," she reapeated. "In other words, you're very attractive."_

_A knock was heard from the entrance of her bedroom and Toph came in, "The guests are arriving," she announced. "Linny, don't you look beautiful!"_

_"Mom, you can't see me," she reminded._

_"That doesn't make you less beautiful," Toph smiled, leaving the room._

_"Come on," Kya led Lin to the door. "We better get out there to impress our men."_

_"Don't say that," the young Earthbender grunted in disgust. "It makes me sound like I'm married." _

"I don't get it," Jinorra announced. "How does this involve dad?"

"You'll see," Kya smiled, looking at her mother, so she could continue with the story.

_"Have you told him yet," Tenzin asked Lin as they were taking a break from the party and went outside._

_"No, not yet," she answered._

_"Okay here's the plan," Bumi told his friend. "I lead Lin in there and you get Tenzin, okay?" His friend nodded his head._

_"Lin! Just the girl I wanted to see," he said, walking up to them. _

_"What do you want, Bumi," she asked suspiciously._

_"I just need to talk to you privately," Bumi replied, locking arms with her. "It'll only take a few minutes," he explained, leading Lin into his house, with Tenzin giving Bumi the evil eye._

_Bumi led Lin into the Kitchen, "Alright, Bumi, what do you want?"_

_"I want to talk to you about," he stopped and turned to the kitchen door._

_"What?"_

_"I'll be right back," he said, leading her into the pantry. "Stay here!"_

_"Bumi, what's the matter?" She asked, very annoyed._

_"Just wait here," Bumi said, shutting the pantry door and leaving the kitchen, leaving Lin in the dark._

_"Tenzin," Bumi's friend ran towards him. "You have to help Lin!"_

_"What? Why," Tenzin asked._

_"Bumi played a joke on her. He took it too far...and now she's in the kitchen pantry crying."_

_"Oh dear," he said as Bumi's friend led him to Lin._

_Tenzin opened the pantry door to comfort Lin, "Are you okay," he asked._

_"Tenzin?"_

_"Bumi's friend told me you were crying," they heard the pantry door lock. "Bumi!"_

_"Bumi, let us out," Lin commanded, trying to open the door._

_"Not until you two lovebirds kiss," Bumi laughed._

_"Bumi, I swear if you don't unlock the door right now...you'll be dead before this party's over!" Lin explained, angrily banging on the door. They heard Bumi's footsteps leaving the kitchen. "Bumi, come back here!" She kept banging on the door, trying to open the door, when she noticed Tenzin wasn't doing anything. "Why aren't you helping," she asked._

_"Do you still like him?" Tenzin asked curious._

_"What -no- not at the moment," Lin told him, still trying to open the door. "Now shut up and help me!"_

_"Bumi is not right for you, Lin," he explained, stopping her from trying to break free._

_"Can we talk about this when we're not trapped in a closet," she asked angrily, continuing to try to open the pantry door._

_"He's never been right for you...I'm right for you," he mumbled._

_Lin stopped. "Is it true?"_

_"What?" Tenzin blushed, hoping she didn't hear what he just said. He was lucky that they were in the dark or Lin would think he were a tomato._

_"Kya told me you cared for me," she explained._

_"Of course I care for you, Lin," he replied sincerely. "You're my best friend."_

_Lin stared at the dark shadow that was Tenzin, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. He watched as she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. He shook nervously as their hearts pounded in anticipation. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but suddenly they weren't looking at a friend anymore, they were looking at a boy and a girl. _

_"..Tenzin.."_

_"..Lin?"_

_She slowly leaned in towards him. He nervously did the same. Now, they were nose to nose, eyes to eyes...lips to lips._

_"You guys' hearts are beating like a drum," Toph said, opening the door._

_The crowd gasped as they saw Lin and Tenzin, not pecking each other on the lips, but full on kissing each other._

_"Alright, Tenzin," Bumi cheered, then turned to his friend. "I told you it would work."_

_"It's about time," Kya gushed._

_Lin quickly pulled away from Tenzin and turned to her audience. Both Tenzin and Lin's cheeks turned red._

_"..Um..Bumi locked us in here...and said we couldn't come out until...we kissed," Tenzin explained embarrassed. _

_"..Yeah.." Lin added, faking a smile._

"So that was daddy's first kiss," Jinorra asked. "That's so romantic!"

"Well, first real kiss," Kya added.

"What do you mean," Katara asked confused.

"They kissed before that in the field," Kya explained.

"You knew about that," Tenzin asked shocked, nervously airbending around him.

"Yeah, I saw you two," Kya replied. "That's how I knew you liked her. After that kiss, you wouldn't stop smiling for a week."

"That was a private moment between me and Lin," Tenzin announced. There was an awkward silence, then someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**First: I am so sorry. My computer was being stupid and I couldn't use it! **

**Second: I'm planning to finish this soon..so like three more chapter.**

**Third: I hoped you liked this chapter and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment Tenzin's family stared at him in uncomfortable silence, until Bumi decided to break it, "..I'll get it," he said, walking to open the door. When he saw who was at the door, he changed into a happier mood, "Lin, how are you? How's the business? What are you up to?"

"Hello, Bumi," Lin replied, wearing her usual frown of boredom that appeared when she was around Bumi.

"Come in, come in!" He commanded exultingly as he pulled her inside to join the others. "We were just talking about you!"

"Hello, Lin," Katara greeted. Lin nodded and waved a simple hi.

"Lin, it's so nice to see you," Kya pulled her into a hug. "It's been too long."

"Well, work is my main priority these days," Lin explained. They all nodded their heads and Lin stood there in the air of awkward silence.

"How is work?" Katara finally spoke up with a smile.

"Fine," Lin answered plainly. Once again they were back to the silence. "Listen," she sighed, "I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Maybe I should go."

"If you think that's best," Pema smiled.

"I really do," Lin said, heading for the door.

"But you just got here," Tenzin stopped her, "Stay for a cup of tea at least...please, Lin."

"One cup of tea," she agreed.

_"They say he doesn't have much time left," Tenzin announced, taking a sip of his tea._

_"How long do they think he has," his partner asked._

_"Days...weeks if we're lucky," Tenzin replied. He took a deep breath and turned to his partner, "Lin, I know we have been over this...and I'm well aware of your feelings towards this matter, but-"_

_"Tenzin, can we not talk about this right now. I mean your father is dying!"_

_"That is why I need to talk about this," he said, raising his voice. "Lin, I love you. I really love you. I will always love you...but-" He lowered his voice, "I don't want my father to die not knowing if Airbenders will ever walk this earth again."_

_"I know, Tenzin," she said softly as she stirred her tea and avoided eye contact with Tenzin._

_"Remember when I asked you to marry me all those years ago," he reminded, gripping her hand lightly. "But you told me no and you said to ask you in a few years when we were both ready."_

_"..Yes.." She remembered._

_"Now's that time, Lin," he told her, getting up from his seat. "Please, Lin...make the right decision." __He left the room with Lin staring at her tea._

"I hope you still like Jasmine," he said as he watched Pema pour the tea for her. "It's still my favorite!"

Lin nodded her head and took the cup of tea, "Jasmine's fine, thank you."

Tenzin watched as the Metalbender took a sip of her tea and smiled, "I remember when you hated tea," he laughed. "You wouldn't let the stuff near you...at least not until you joined the academy. Then you preferred it."

"It helped me stay awake during the long nights of studying," Lin replied plainly.

"..Lin.." He breathed, "Can't you see I'm trying to make peace with you?"

"Tenzin, what do you want me to say? Just because I have forgiven you for everything, it doesn't mean I want things to go back to the way they were!"

Tenzin and his family stared at her in shock for a moment.

"..Uh..Bumi," Kya grabbed her brother. "I have something to tell you, mother, Pema, kids, Korra, why don't you join us." They all exited the kitchen.

"Lin, I am really getting tired of your attitude," he announced. "Every time I think we're becoming friends again, you close up on me and...and..."

"And what?"

"And you won't let me in, Lin!" He yelled, airbending around them. "Why?"

"I am an adult, I don't need to explain anything to you," she stated angrily.

"What about when the Equalist attacked, you said...we seemed like we were past all this."

"I forgave you," Lin told him. "That doesn't make me less mad about..."

"About what, Lin," he asked sincerely.

She looked into his gray eyes, trying find the words to express her feeling. He patently waited for her answer. "Do you remember that night when I saw you with Pema?"

"Yes, of course," he answered. "I sent you flowers for three weeks, asking for forgiveness...and wished we could still be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend, Tenzin," she admitted.

"..Lin.."

She stared at him, her eyes red and on the verge of crying, "I have to go," she told him. As she got near the door, she stopped. His eyes followed her as she came back near him. Lin slowly lifted her hand and stroked the side of his cheek, then, without him stopping her, she placed a kiss on the other cheek. "Goodbye, Tenzin."

Tenzin, once again, watched as she left. "Goodbye, Lin," he said softly.

* * *

**The song "I don't want to be your friend" by Cyndi Lauper played through my head as I wrote the ending. If you don't know the song, I suggest you listen to it because I think the song, in my opinion, goes great for the reason Lin acts so cold around Tenzin. Anyways Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I'm so sorry! I'm horrible at writing these kind of things...but it had to be done for the story. Sorry if it's bad. I worked on it a few days(because I don't have any idea what I'm doing) to get it readable.**

**Warning: Children shouldn't be reading this(If you get my drift).**

* * *

Tenzin lay in his bed, a book in his hands, but obviously not paying attention to it, for he had other things on his mind. _Lin still loves me loves me? I don't know how I feel about this...I don't know how I feel about her._ His wife watched as he stared at his book, "Today was a fun day," she finally spoke. He glanced at her, but quickly went back to his novel. "Is everything okay, Tenzin?"

"Yes," Tenzin answered quickly, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just," she stared at his book, "You've been on the same page for an hour now."

"I'm sorry, Pema," he apologized. "I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Do you need me to fix that for you," Pema asked, snuggling up to him.

"Pema, please," he pushed her away. Tenzin looked at his wife and saw that she was a little hurt and he took a deep breath. "Pema, I really need some rest right now...to clear my thoughts."

"Well, okay," Pema agreed before kissing his forehead. "I'm going to check on the children and see if they need anything," she told him as she got out of bed and left their room.

He closed his book and placed it on the table near his side of the bed, letting out another deep sigh as he lay back down and closing his eyes.

_The sun shone through the window and two figures sat on the bed. The male sat there shirtless, scared...but hoping for something more. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, occasionally glancing at the girl beside him. The girl sat next to him, her heart pounding as much as his...maybe even more. It was only twelve minutes ago when Tenzin arrived at Lin's house, not knowing what would become of his visit. And it was only six minutes ago when they went up to her room, like they always do, and began making out, like they've done many times. It only took five minutes for them to lay down on her bed...and three minutes for Lin to start stripping his shirt off. And finally, one minute for them to realize what exactly they were doing...and wanting to go further._

_"..Lin, I've...we've never done this before," he said shakily._

_"I know," she responded, shyly looking down at the ground._

_"...How do we...begin?" He asked uncomfortably, as if she knew the answer._

_"Maybe," she turned towards him, "We can start with something familiar, like kissing. We like to kiss, don't we?"_

_He nodded his head as he watched her slowly lay down on her bed. Hesitant at first, he placed himself on top of her. Tenzin looked down at a half smiling, half worried Lin. He leaned down and began kissing her, like they've done before. The sound of their heavy breathing and the occasional sound of their lips smacking together was the only noise heard inside the walls of Lin's room. He placed his hand on one of Lin's shoulders, pushing the fabric to reveal her skin. Tenzin lightly kissed her shoulder, trying to push the fabric of the shirt to reveal more skin. Lin stopped him and sat up._

_"Lin, I'm so sorry," Tenzin began to panic. "Was I hurting you? Do you need to stop?"_

_Lin only smiled as she removed her shirt. He let out a deep breath and smiled. She slowly led him back down onto the bed, where they continued kissing. She could feel his erection rubbing against her body and suddenly she knew...they knew...this was it. This was the moment they imagined, but never dare say it out loud, in fear it will offend the other. This was the moment that their hormones have been waiting, no wanting, for...since they began to notice that the man and woman are two different bodies, yet when they connect, they fit so, so perfectly._

_"..Tenzin.." She breathed. He stopped kissing her and removed his hands from her body, and stared into her green, earthly eyes. "I'm ready," Lin whispered to him. He nervously smiled as he got up from her bed. She watched him as he removed his pants. Tenzin blushed as Lin noticed the very noticeable erection he had, wanting to burst out of his undergarments. To make him less shy, Lin first removed her pants...then her bra. They both stared at each other, only in their underwear. Tenzin took a deep breath and removed his underwear, Lin followed, removing hers. His eyes sparkled as he saw, for the first time, the beauty of Lin Beifong. He could practically hear his heart beating as he placed himself back on top of her. She felt the tip of his penis brush against her entrance. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to enter. Tenzin leaned down to kiss the lips of the one he loved before thrusting inside her. He was so gentle, yet so forceful. Tenzin kept looking at her, wanting to know what he was doing was correct...and if so, was it enjoyable for her as much as it was for him? He saw the slight smile on her face as he continued to thrust, giving him the idea that she liked it too._

_"..Lin.." He said, or screamed. "I...can't hold..." With that said, he burst inside her. Tenzin lay on top of her, breathless, before plopping beside her. They awkwardly lay next to each other in silence._

_"It wasn't long," Lin finally spoke up, making Tenzin blush embarrassingly. "We had no idea what we were doing," she turned to him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"...So...it was good?"_

_"It was great, Tenzin," Lin smiled, kissing his cheek._

_He smiled back at her, and for a moment...they were the only people on this earth, nothing else matter in the world. Suddenly, Tenzin wasn't one of the last airbenders and Lin wasn't expected to live in her mother's footsteps and be the greatest of all the great earthbenders._

_"I don't want this moment to end," he said, stroking her cheek._

_"My mom will be here at any moment," she whispered. "We don't want her to find us like this, do we?"_

_"I suppose not," Tenzin agreed as they sat up. They both got up and put their clothes back on, "I should probably leave now," he said as he kissed her. _

_Lin walked him to the door. He gave her one last kiss before he left, "I love you, Tenzin," she said as they ended their kiss._

"I love you too, Lin. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tenzin," the girl said._

_"Yes, what is it?" He asked. "I have to go meet Lin-"_

_"That's what I was hoping to talk to you about," she announced. "I've noticed Lin has been rather...harsh to you lately."_

_"Yes, she can be rather difficult sometimes," Tenzin frowned._

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course, Pema."_

_"This may not be the perfect time for you...but for me, It is the perfect time," she explained nervously._

_"I don't understand," he looked at her. "What's your question."_

_"Well, I'm getting there," Pema replied. "I've noticed you, Tenzin...and I mean I really have noticed you...and I've fallen for you."_

_"I'm still confused, Pema."_

_"Tenzin, ever since I met you, I knew we were meant to be together," she expressed. "Excuse me if I'm too forward, but I've fallen for you. And my question for you is do you love Lin," she got close to his face, "Please, tell me if you're happy with her."_

_"I-" He looked into her brown eyes, and for some reason he kissed her._

_"I guess we know your answer," Lin interrupted._

_Tenzin quickly broke away from Pema's lips and looked at his lover, "Lin, I-"_

_"Save it," she cut him off, walking towards the docks._

_"Lin," he followed her. "Come back here, please, and let's talk this out like three mature adults."_

_"I don't see three adults, I see a woman, a man, and a floozy," she yelled out._

_"Lin," he stopped her before she could get on the boat to go back to Republic City. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, "I love you, but I can't be hanging on like this. My father's dead, the new Avatar has been found, and I am the last airbender."_

_"But do you love her the way you love me...the way you've always loved me?"_

_"I'd be lying if I told you I didn't find her attractive," Tenzin explained. "And the time I spent with her have been really enjoyable...and I think I do...or will love her."_

_It was silent for a moment, "So, it all comes down to who can conceive your children?"_

_"Lin!"_

_"Save it, Tenzin," Lin told him as she got on the boat._

"Chief," a man walked into her office, interrupting her thoughts. Startled, she looked at to the man. "Councilmen Tenzin is here. He says he wants to talk to you about business from yesterday."

"Send him in," she responded, straightening up her desk.

Moments later Tenzin walked into her office with a friendly smile, "Hello, Lin. How are you today?"

"Tenzin," she sighed, "Cut the garbage and tell my why you're here."

His smile quickly faded and sat down on the chair by her desk, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night and I wanted to see if you're okay-"

"I didn't fight for you," she confessed.

"What?"

"I think if I really wanted you back then I would have done something about it," Lin explained. "But I didn't, I let you go."

"I thought you told me you loved me last night," Tenzin asked confused.

"I do," she replied. "But to be honest," she looked into his gray eyes, "I have never, in my whole life, wanted children. You would talk to me about what our children will be like and whose personality they'll have, but I never wanted that. My child is my city, Tenzin. And when Pema came along and confessed her love to you, I was, angry, but also relieved."

Tenzin stared at her as she looked down at her desk, trying to pretend like she was getting work done, "I love you, Lin. Always have, always will."

"Tenzin-"

He cut her off, "I've listened to you, now you need to listen to me, Lin." She closed her mouth and watched him get up from his chair and stand next to her. To make the height more equal, she stood up beside him. "Do you remember when you asked me the question if I loved Pema more than I love you?" She nodded her head. "To be honest, I was surprised that you would ever think a question like that. Lin, nobody, not even Pema, could explain my love for you. We're nothing alike," he smiled at her, stroking her cheek. "But we've always seemed to make things work out." Tenzin placed his hands on her chin. "Lin, you keep me grounded...and I sweep you off your feet." He leaned into her, she closed her eyes, and suddenly time had stopped and they were two lovers again, without a care in the world.

She breathed, taking in his scent then pushed him away, "Tenzin, stop."

"Lin, I need this," he explained. "I need you."

"I remember my mother telling me, after our breakup, that if we people were meant to be, then love always finds its way back."

"And it has...hasn't it, Lin?"

She didn't answer right away, "..Tenzin, your children need a mother, they need a family...you need a family.. I don't want that."

"Lin, I.. I don't understand."

"You don't have to," Lin responded.

"Last night you told me you didn't want to be my friend...now you're saying you don't want to be my lover?" She nodded her head. "Then what do you want to be, Lin," he screamed. "I can't read your mind! I wish I could so I could understand you, but I can't!"

"I love you too much to be your friend," Lin explained, wearing a sad smile on her face. "And if we become lovers again, it would be wrong." She paused. "I think it's best that we remain the way we are. And nothing more."

"I suppose you're right," Tenzin agreed after thinking about it. "We're only thinking about ourselves and not about how this will affect others." He walked to the door, then stopped. "At least we have our memories," he smiled at her, she smiled back. "Goodbye, Lin." He e walked out of her office.

"See you later, old friend," Lin replied before sitting back down.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and review, please. (To be honest, I don't think it's my best work, but that's your opinion I guess.) **

**This is not the ending! One more chapter left.**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a time in Lin's life that if you asked her who she was planning to spend the rest of her life with, the answer would be Tenzin. There was also a time in her life where the answer would be her city. But today wasn't about life...it was about death. And it felt worse than losing her bending from Amon.

It was just moments ago that Pema had called Lin to tell her that Tenzin had passed away early this morning. Sure, she's seen and known more deaths than a normal woman should ever go through, but this one was different. He was her...he was her Tenzin and she was his Lin. They never knew anyone quite like the other, and they never wanted to.

She was invited to go to Air Temple Island, but didn't. Death was an old friend of hers and he was someone Lin didn't like to be around. He had taken so much of her in the years of living, and the last thing she ever cared about just died early this morning. So she stayed home and waited for that old friend to join her with the others.

Lin waited a long time...at least it felt like a long time. But one night she just closed her eyes, only to open to see a bright light coming closer and closer to her. She was calm as the light neared her, even though she had no clue what it was. Finally, the light flashed everywhere, blinding her vision, unable to see her surroundings.

"Welcome, Lin," a voice was heard. Lin didn't speak. "You can open your eyes now, Lin," the voice explained to her.

She opened her eyes, gasping at her surroundings. In front of her was hills of green, skies of blue, volcanoes of red, water of clear blue. It was...It was the most beautiful vision she's ever seen. And for the first time since...forever...she finally felt at peace.

"Come, Lin, we have much to see," the voice told her, taking Lin's hand and guiding her down a path.

Lin looked at the person clearly and smiled, "Aang," she gasped.

"Hello, Lin," Aang greeted.

"Are we in the spirit world," she asked the Avatar.

"We're in the spirit world of death," Aang explained. "Those who die and don't wish to come back on mortal grounds must stay here and live together in peace...live as one."

The path he was leading her to soon came to an end and she found herself around people she knew once in her lifetime. It was all so familiar, yet they were all strangers to her.

Katara was the first of the group to greet her. "It's good to see you, Lin."

The others greeted her one by one, until finally, "It's about time you got here, Linny!"

"Mother," Lin embraced her in a hug.

"My darling," Toph replied as they hugged.

"I've missed you so much, mother," Lin explained. "I've missed you all."

"How could you?" Aang asked.

"We never left," Toph added.

"We've been with you from start to finish," Katara smiled and looked into Lin's eyes carefully. "But I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

"What?" Lin looked confused.

"Come with me, Lin," Katara commanded. Lin followed the older woman. She was leading Lin to...the bay.

A boy stood by the docks dressed in red and yellow robes, looking out into the city...there city. Lin walked towards the boy, not noticing Katara had already disappeared. She looked at the boy in amazement.

"Why do you like to push my limits, Lin," he asked her.

"..Tenzin.."

"We can't spend mortal life together...you need it to be eternal," he explained. "I've waited so long to be with you, my love."

"...But, I'm an old woman and...you're-"

"Are you?" They glanced down at the bay and saw their reflections. A young boy and an equal young girl.

"What...what does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Tenzin answered. "You told me once that if it was meant to be, we'd be together. Well, here we are, my darling. What does your heart desire-"

Before he could finish, Lin embraced him in a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, Lin looked into his eyes, "Will we always be best friends in this world," she asked.

"Always," Tenzin told her with a smile. And this time, they knew it was the truth.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I'm a little scared to see your reactions to this...but review and tell me how you liked the story.**


End file.
